


When Everything You Say I'm On My Knees

by ionsquare



Series: We Got The Glow In Our Mouths [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingerfucking, M/M, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never thought he'd have someone in his life who just... wanted him. Who made him feel sexy, who didn't judge him for this, and he never thought that person would be his best friend in the entire fucking world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everything You Say I'm On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I like my boys in panties with a nice heaping of feelings. 
> 
> [These are the panties](http://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/thongs-and-v-strings/v-string-panty-glamour-by-victorias-secret?ProductID=10663&CatalogueType=OLS) Stiles is wearing this time. The other pair mentioned look something [like this](http://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/3-for-33-styles/lace-trim-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=74528&CatalogueType=OLS). (Scott has good taste.)
> 
> Title from _Only You_ by Ellie Goulding.

Scott's sitting, waiting, impatient beyond all reason. The bench under him is making his ass go numb and he can't stop his right foot from bouncing up and down, still very impatient.

He did agree to come with Stiles the next time he decided to buy another--

 _Christ_ , Scott salivates just thinking about it: Stiles wearing panties. Stiles wearing panties for him.

So yeah, Scott agreed (more like demanded) to come along with Stiles the next time he decided to buy another pair of panties. For his... impressive and extensive collection.

He's chewing on his thumbnail when he smells lace, silk, cotton, and Stiles. His eyes flick up to Stiles' face, who seems pretty fucking proud of himself, Scott notices.

"I should, like, have a purse. So you can hold it for me."

Scott gets an irritated, pinched look on his face, until he smells something new but familiar: arousal. His eyes slowly trail down Stiles' body, lithe and muscular, and his mouth has memorized almost every mole, dip and cut of muscle, and he can see in his mind's eye the trail of hair leading down to--

"Will you fucking stop smelling me in public?"

"I'm not smelling you... much," Scott mumbles. “You're the one who stinks with arousal."

Stiles smirks. "You sure it isn’t the come you told me not to clean off my thighs?"

Scott shifts where he's sitting on the bench, and it's true. They fucked before coming to Victoria's Secret; Stiles rode Scott sitting on his computer chair. They almost broke the chair, but instead they had fallen backward only after Scott spilled deep inside Stiles. Both of them laughed so hard they started crying; honestly, it was perfect.

"You're an asshole," Scott says with no conviction at all.

"You didn't even try with that one," Stiles chuckles, waving five pairs of tiny hangers in Scott's face.

Scott's dick gets so hard he has to palm himself.

"Dude!" Stiles hisses, moving so that he's blocking anyone's view of Scott right now. "We're still in public!"

"Oh god buy all of them. I need to fuck you ten minutes ago."

"Do you have a hundred dollars?" Stiles quirks an eyebrow. "Because I sure don't. These babies are $18.50 a pop."

Scott thinks on that for a minute before saying, "Let's go rob a bank."

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"I'm completely serious."

"What's sad is that I know you're being serious," Stiles says, holding out the hangers to Scott. "You pick?" Stiles bites his lip, cheeks pinkening.

"You sure?" Scott's eyebrows shoot up, glancing at the hangers. "I don't want to end up picking a pair you won't like, or won't wear but only once."

"I won't wear them once, and I want you to pick this time." Stiles swallows, shoving a hand in his pants pocket. "I'll, um. Wear them for you anytime you want. Hell, I'll wear them all the time if you ask me to."

Scott stares at Stiles.

Stiles huffs, kicking Scott's foot.

"Will you say something? Your silence is freaking me out."

"I want to kiss you so bad right now," Scott says, eyes dark with lust, looking at Stiles with a determined look on his face. "You'd really wear them all the time?"

Stiles nods jerkily, corner of his mouth curling with a tentative smile.

"All the time."

Scott licks his lips, appraising Stiles.

"Well, you know, I do like those purple ones--"

"With the pink trim?" Stiles smiles. "I know."

"I... I like all of them," Scott says. "You're a fucking dream come true whenever you wear a pair. For me."

Stiles' mouth parts, skin prickling, and he feels like he might spontaneously combust or something. Scott makes him--he makes Stiles feel so fucking _wanted_. Stiles would've never thought he'd be able to say that he’d have someone in his life who just... wanted him. Who made him feel sexy, who didn't judge him for this, and he never thought that person would be his best friend in the entire fucking world.

Scott's looking at him curiously, but knowingly, and Stiles kind of hates him a little for that.

"Ditto, by the way," Scott says.

"Shut up," Stiles mutters, clearing his throat.

Stiles is aware that Scott's moving, standing up, but when he feels soft lips touching his, Stiles has no idea how to react but to kiss back. His mouth opens against Scott's, sighing happily, gratefully, when Scott's tongue chases his. Their mouths separate with a wet noise that goes straight to Stiles' dick, breath gusting across Scott's mouth, grinning.

"You kissed me in public."

"Course I did." Scott smiles. "Gimme," Scott says, grabbing for the hangers. He looks through Stiles' choices carefully before he's fingering the last pair, eyes glazing over at the thought of Stiles' cock pushing against the small scrap of fabric, begging for release, for Scott's mouth.

"That one?" Stiles says hoarsely, licking his lips.

Scott nods, handing over the V-string, it's called, pink with a beige color at the middle. The design caught Scott's eye, how it kind of looks tattooed, and Scott knows they'll look great on Stiles.

Stiles' wallet is twenty dollars empty, but Scott's hand holding his as they walk out of Victoria's Secret makes him feel alive. It's perfect.

*

"Don't look."

Scott huffs, sitting on Stiles’ bed in his briefs, waiting eagerly for the “big reveal.”

"I'm serious!" Stiles says to Scott’s back.

"Dude, you told me not to look, so I'm not looking."

Stiles glances back at himself in the mirror, and fuck. _Fuck._ This is his first V-string and he can't stop looking at the string portion that's tucked between his ass, the embroidered pink triangle of fabric resting beneath the small of his back. Stiles arches his back and sticks his ass out, and if he could fuck himself he honestly would right now. He looks down at his cock poking out the side and he tries in vain to adjust himself but it's no use, so he let's it go, the tip peeking over the waistband, already shiny and wet.

"I can smell you," Scott murmurs.

"Stop being a pervert."

Scott grins.

"Then lemme see you."

Stiles always gets a nervous thrill before the big reveal. He breathes in and out deeply, walking closer to Scott, standing there with his hip canted out, nodding to himself.

"Okay, you can look."

Scott stands, turning around, and goes completely still. He stares at the pink double strings sitting low on Stiles' hips, the triangle in the middle isn't even trying to cover Stiles' cock, the tip teasing Scott, inviting his mouth to suck, to lick, to taste.

"Do you, um," Stiles clears his throat, "Do you like them?"

Scott steps closer, mouth hovering near Stiles', licking his lips and swallowing hard. His eyes flick back down, hand gripping Stiles' hip for a moment before letting his thumb brush across the head of Stiles' cock, swallowing again. He can taste Stiles on his tongue, like his body has biologically readjusted itself to remember everything about Stiles.

He can hear Stiles' labored breathing, too loud to his sensitive hearing, but it sounds fantastic, knowing that Scott can make Stiles feel like this.

"You're so sexy," Scott presses a kiss under Stiles' chin, fingers tracing the outline of Stiles' cock.

Stiles makes a noise, swaying forward into Scott, biting down on his lower lip.

Scott's hand moves up and over his hip, reaching behind Stiles and he's met with the smooth feel of Stiles' ass, eyes closing briefly.

Stiles brushes his nose against Scott's, resting his forehead on Scott's, smiling.

Scott kisses Stiles hard, tongue sweeping into his mouth, claiming him. Both hands are squeezing Stiles' ass now, kneading the soft flesh making Stiles' groan into Scott's mouth, and Scott kisses him harder, pushing a finger on Stiles' hole, teasing for a minute before Scott just pushes it in.

"Oh fuck," Stiles whispers, draping his arms across Scott's shoulders, panting into his neck, rocking back on Scott's finger. "Another," he begs.

Scott obliges, trying to scissor them but he can't get a good angle, and he can hear Stiles' desperate whimpers, feel him rocking back and bucking forward.

He turns his face into Stiles', kissing his temple.

"Bed. Hands and knees. I'll keep going."

Stiles cries out at the loss of Scott's fingers, tripping over his own feet to get on the bed, adjusting the V-string so his cock isn't trapped. He touches the wet spot on his new pair of panties, shuddering and spreading himself wide for Scott.

Scott knees up on the bed, roughly pulling aside the fucking string and gets his fingers back inside Stiles, three pushing in deep now.

"Fuck yeah, just like that," Stiles moans, lightly stroking himself.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me like this, Stiles?"

"N--no," Stiles shakes his head. "Tell me... please, tell me."

Scott's fingers sink deeper, rubbing on Stiles' prostate, and he keeps them there, rubbing and rubbing and rubbing until Stiles cries out again.

"Oh fuck, fuck!" Stiles shouts, toes curling painfully.

"Never want to stop touching you, Stiles. You always smell like me now, and that drives me fucking crazy, you know that? Prancing around and preening for me in your panties, that you wear for _me_. So fucking sexy and beautiful, and mine. All mine. I never want you to wear them for anyone else, Stiles. Just me. Okay?"

Stiles nods, stroking his cock faster.

"Nobody else, no one. Just... just you. God, all for you, Scott," Stiles whines, looking back at him. "Am I really yours?"

Scott leans down to kiss Stiles, clumsy and wet, too much tongue at first but they find a rhythm. "All mine," he murmurs against Stiles' mouth.

Stiles wants to touch Scott so bad, stops stroking himself, hand steady under him as the other reaches up to grip in Scott's hair, fingers tight.

Scott pants open-mouthed across Stiles' cheek, drowning in Stiles' scent, thick with arousal and something else he can't pinpoint, but Stiles smells so fucking good right now.

"Put your tongue in me, Scott," Stiles begs, nails scratching on Scott's scalp.

One more kiss and then Scott's behind Stiles, carefully pulling down the V-string tossing it aside, thumbs spreading Stiles open, sliding his tongue over Stiles' hole over and over until he can hear his whimpers for more. Scott leans back, hands kneading Stiles' ass, watching his hole, wet now, clenching, waiting.

Scott slides his tongue in and out a few times, licking long, very wet circles around Stiles' hole, placing a soft kiss there. "Fucking love doing this to you," Scott says hoarsely, tongue pushing in, mouth latching as his lips suck, almost like he's kissing Stiles. Scott pulls back breathlessly, licking a hot stripe up the cleft of Stiles' ass.

Stiles reaches back to touch Scott every so often, needing to anchor himself, needing to touch Scott. Right now he's holding Scott against his ass as Scott eats him out, tongue slipping in and out deliciously, so wet and so good.

"Oh fuck," Stiles's voice is muffled where his face is pressed into the bed. "Fuck me, Scott. Fuck me." Stiles is close to coming and needs Scott inside him.

Scott wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, pulling the drawer all the way out of Stiles' nightstand to find a condom and the lube.

"Bottle's empty," Scott growls.

Stiles looks over at him. "Under the pillows."

Scott finds the half-empty bottle looking at Stiles wide-eyed.

"I wear panties and finger myself thinking about you."

"Jesus Christ, Stiles, you're going to be the cause of my death."

Stiles hides his face in his arm, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

Scott warms up the lube on his fingers, pushing two easily inside Stiles, still a little tight but he's loose enough.

"Oh god," Stiles breathes out, back arching so his ass sticks out more. "Fucking... get inside me, Scott."

Scott doesn't hesitate, his own cock pointing right at Stiles, thick and red with need, pulsing heavy. He strokes himself with a lubed hand, head titled back, mouth open.

Stiles looks back, watching, enthralled at the sight of Scott in this moment. He must feel Stiles' gaze on him because Stiles stares into those bright red eyes, licking his lips.

Scott rolls the condom on, lining himself up, and he doesn't pussyfoot around, thrusting right in and that's the rhythm and pace he sets.

It takes no time before Scott's completely bottomed out, balls heavy and tight, slapping against Stiles as he pounds him, gritting his teeth. Scott's holding onto Stiles' hips so hard his fingers leave bruises, but from past experiences with Stiles he knows Stiles likes it.

Stiles moans loud for Scott, knows he likes to hear Stiles, and he's pulling and twisting the sheet in his hands, matching Scott stroke for stroke, each thrust nearly breaking him apart.

"Don't fucking stop," Stiles grunts, whimpering when Scott hits perfectly, and he clenches tight around Scott.

"Oh god, you... you feel so fucking good, do that again," Scott begs, fucking Stiles harder.

Stiles licks his lips, rocking back as he clenches again making Scott slow down, and holy fuck the way his cock drags in and out of Stiles’ ass. There's no way for Stiles to describe it, but it makes him feel hot all over.

Scott spreads Stiles open watching his cock slide out and slowly push back in, mouth parting, eyes squeezing shut each time Stiles clenches.

Stiles can't take it, though, his need for release making his vision go fuzzy and spotty. "Scott, fuck, _Scott_... gotta come, let me come," Stiles whines.

"Yeah, yeah," Scott mumbles, nodding, holding onto Stiles' shoulders as he pounds into Stiles. The sharp slap of skin against skin mixing with the sounds of Scott and Stiles moaning over and over echoes in the room, even louder to Scott’s ears.

But Scott starts to slow down again, and Stiles is about to lose his mind.

"Scott," Stiles practically cries.

"Turn over," Scott tells him.

Stiles is panting and covered in sweat by the time he maneuvers himself on his back, but when Scott throws one of Stiles' legs over his shoulder and thrusts back in, does he feel whole again.

"Fuck me harder," Stiles arches his back, stroking his cock, trying to get to his release quicker.

"Come on, Stiles, come on," Scott growls, gripping one hand on Stiles' thigh, his heel digging into Scott's shoulder, while the other hand holds onto Stiles' other leg by the ankle.

Stiles is pretty much pinned to the bed as Scott keeps fucking him harder, deeper. The strong grip Scott uses on him anchors him, and it's all Stiles needs.

"Oh... god," Stiles chokes out, back bowing. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he groans, fisting his cock, come painting his stomach, a thin line shooting up the center of his chest.

Scott pins Stiles' thighs to the bed as he keeps thrusting his hips into him, already starting to slow his pace. He pulls the condom off quickly, stroking and stroking until he's shooting off on Stiles, eyes bleeding red staring down at Stiles.

Stiles lies there panting, catching his breath, his dick resting limp against his belly. He looks down at all the come covering him, grinning lazily up at Scott.

Scott grins back, leaning down to kiss Stiles slowly, taking his time.

"I feel really sticky," Stiles says against Scott's mouth, making both of them laugh.

"Are you complaining?"

"Never," Stiles says seriously. "Until you fuck me again, that was the single best fuck of my life."

Scott drops his head shyly.

"Don't get shy on me, McCall."

"Shut it, Stilinski," Scott silences him with another kiss.

After a long, thorough shower, complete with plenty of lazy kissing and heavy petting, Scott and Stiles stumble back into Stiles' room.

Scott goes to pick up his briefs where he tossed them earlier, eyebrows knitting in confusion, looking across the room at Stiles.

"Where are my--"

Stiles pulls off his towel revealing Scott's navy blue briefs.

"Right here," Stiles smirks.

Scott's nostrils flare; they look really good on Stiles.

"Well, gimme a pair of yours, then."

Stiles chucks a pair of boxers at him covered in lightsabers.

"Not what I expected, but okay," Scott laughs, pulling them on.

They scramble back into Stiles' bed, hiding under the covers and almost immediately Scott's mouth finds Stiles', savoring every slide of Stiles' tongue.

"Your birthday's coming up," Scott says a little later, fingers massaging Stiles' head.

Stiles mumbles something, he doesn't really care, not when Scott's fingers are working their magic.

"What do you want?"

"Mmn, you," Stiles answers.

"You have me already," Scott says.

Stiles tilts his face up to look at Scott, smiling fondly.

"You have me, too."

"Seriously, though, what do you want?"

Stiles scoots up a little, hand resting on Scott's cheek before leaning in to kiss him, taking his time to explore his mouth.

Scott takes a breath, head tilting back, and Stiles' mouth is right there, leaving his mark that'll disappear eventually.

"I want this," Stiles says, looking down at Scott, smiling. "Us. You," he emphasizes with another kiss.

"Maybe I'll surprise you," Scott grins, nipping Stiles' chin.

"Ugh, I hate surprises, although..." Stiles wiggles his hips against Scott's, his dick rubbing along Scott's. "If it's a naked surprise I'll take it."

Scott nods quickly, pulling Stiles back down for another kiss, moving up against Stiles.

"Definitely a naked surprise," Scott says, their mouths bumping, vying for control. "Naked surprises all the time."

Scott stops the kiss, hand resting on Stiles' neck.

"What? What is it?" Stiles pants, lips red and kiss-swollen.

"Will you, um," Scott clears his throat. "Put on the purple ones?"

Stiles smirks. "Only if you keep on my lightsaber boxers."

"The force is strong in this one." Scott rubs his palm on Stiles' dick, grinning mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> As always my undying gratitude to [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblo/) for looking this over. <3
> 
> At this point I have no idea how long this series will go for. I love Scott/Stiles, boys in panties, and writing in this 'verse, so expect more in the future. Also, I think they can be enjoyed/read out of order, because there's not an actual plot. 
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)


End file.
